Tangled Up in Your Grasp
by PeetoLove
Summary: "Isaac had a habit of reaching for Scott's hand." Or, in other words, the multiple times Isaac and Scott's hands were in contact with each other.


** Hello, Scisaac shippers of ! So, I wrote this at like, 11 at night, so it's probably horrible in every way you can think. I really love this pairing though, and I thought I'd express that in a fluffy little one-shot! (Try to) Enjoy!**

* * *

Isaac had a habit of reaching for Scott's hand.

It started out on purpose. It was right after Allison had stabbed him (multiple times), actually, when Scott pulled him away. Sure, they both knew he'd be okay, he was a werewolf for god sakes, but there was something painful about seeing Isaac hurt to Scott. He didn't like it in the slightest, and it kind of made him even more upset with Allison.

Isaac's palm had been rested over Scott's for a brief moment, then, and it made Isaac's hand fire up and sweat and it flushed his cheeks an even deeper red than before. He had to quickly remind himself that now was _not _the time to let his teenage hormones get the best of him. But he'd found keeping his emotions toned down very challenging recently, especially around Scott. He didn't know what to call it, really, because it wasn't lust, or love, but more of an extreme yearning for attention. Internally he would have battles, half of him begging for Scott to just look at him and to talk to him and be around him, and the other half telling himself he wasn't even worthy of Scott's friendship. Apparently his father had influenced him more than he thought.

The contact ended quickly, Isaac dropping his hand from Scott's.

The second time was also on purpose. Or, this was more multiple brushes in one.

They were in class, maybe a week or two after they'd taken down Gerard. The two were paired together for a project, and Isaac wanted to personally thank Mr. Harris after class because any time with Scott was good time with Scott.

It started out with an accidental brush of the hand under the table while Harris was giving (very harshly) the instructions for whatever it was they were doing. Isaac really did try to pay attention, but he could hardly hear anything over his heartbeat. Besides, when would he ever use this crap in the future?

It happened again, and Isaac's heartbeat really started to race. Then once again. Scott eventually lifted both arms on the table when they were finally permitted to start working on the um… the thing they were supposed to be working on. Isaac decided to do so as well, watching Scott take charge of the project and mindlessly fumble with a beaker and some other really unnoticeable things. Then Isaac tried, probably looking just as helpless as him. They both gave up after they created some kind of concoction that was terribly different from everyone else's.

When Mr. Harris began lecturing again, Isaac's hand brushed against Scott's once again. This time it was much less brief, because neither of them worked up the effort to move their hands from the barely there contact for the rest of class. Sure, maybe it was just the back of Isaac's hand pressed against the back of Scott's hand, but hey, that could definitely qualify as hand holding or really close to it in Isaac Lahey's world which, in case you need to be reminded, lacked affection in basically any of its forms.

Maybe that's why Isaac liked Scott so much. He was affectionate. He was affectionate and kind and caring and compassionate and so many other things.

The third time was actually hand-holding.

Isaac scraped up the nerve to walk Scott home one night. It didn't seem too suspicious, right? They were friends. Close friends, to be exact, so when Isaac blurted out "Hey, need a walk home?" after school, Scott agreed without a thought.

It got suspicious when Isaac's hand accidentally hit Scott's, and then Scott grabbed onto it and didn't let go until they were at his doorstep. They didn't really say anything for the whole walk, because Isaac honestly had no idea what to say after Scott slipped his hand in his. It wasn't really awkward though. The silence was nice, calming. And let me tell you, Scott's thumb brushing over the back of Isaac's hand added to that calm.

The whole situation confused him though. He didn't know what Scott was thinking, and god did he wish werewolves could read each other's minds because he would die to know where Scott was going with this and if he was going through the same thing Isaac was.

That would be such a relief, but Isaac had to keep dreaming for just a little while.

The fourth time was so much more though.

Isaac had started to walk home with Scott then. Just a few days before school was out, that was when the fourth time happened.

Isaac and Scott had gotten more… normal. There were hardly any more awkward hand brushes (or grabs), and their extremely passionate looks had stopped coming up. They'd spent the walk home that night grinning and joking with each other, like normal, non-werewolf friends did, who didn't have crushes on each other. Isaac expected the same from Scott's doorstep. He was just going to say "See you tomorrow then?" and Scott would nod and they would smile at each other for a second, then Isaac would walk off and wave.

Tonight, he and Scott stood there for a second. Isaac had recalled watching this in a few romantic comedies, where they had stopped at the doorstep and awkwardly looked at each other for a few seconds, and he definitely noticed how similar this felt to those scenarios.

Except in the movies, it happened slowly. This… Isaac couldn't even tell what was happening. Scott had immediately closed in on him, locking their lips together like a puzzle piece. It was weird. The one thing Isaac didn't really try after Derek turned him was kissing someone, and other than Jenny Hopkins in the fourth grade, he'd never kissed anyone. It was warm though. Warm and inviting and almost innocent, the way Scott kissed him. The only thing he could really think to do other than kiss him back was to grab onto his hand, and hold it for as long as possible.

And it was like that for a while. There were breaks of course, where Scott simply rested his forehead against Isaac's to catch his breath again, but he moved right back in again after that.

He lost track of how many times they held hands after that. But what might have been number sixteen was probably Isaac's favorite.

Throughout the Summer, Isaac would randomly appear in Scott's window at night. Scott didn't question it; he just pulled him in by the neck of his shirt and kissed until his lips were raw. They'd mumble things some nights, into each other's necks and against each other's lips. Things like, "I'm yours," and "I've got you." They'd stay up talking some nights, and some Scott would just fall asleep next to Isaac, and Isaac would just watch him, with a soft smile on his face before he left at sunrise.

On the sixteenth time though, Isaac was feeling particularly romantic. He'd felt he claimed Scott, like he was his now, and he didn't plan on sharing him. Isaac was the possessive type, and being half-wolf didn't help that at all. He'd happened to see Scott and Allison having an awkward run-in outside of a coffee shop, and it infuriated him for some reason.

So he climbed in his window that night and immediately grabbed Scott, fairly similar to most other nights. It was much more… heated, though. It wasn't light touches and hands running over the other's backs, it was Isaac pressing Scott the wall and scouring every inch of his neck and his chin and lips.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, simple curiosity and concern ringing in his voice.

Isaac wasn't too good with words though. "I love you," he mumbled against his neck. "You're mine and I love you, dammit," he growled.

He wasn't sure what the turning point was after that then. But Isaac was on top of Scott, yanking his shirt off and unbuttoning his jeans. Eventually, they were both completely naked and clinging to each other like their lives depended upon it.

It was hot in all honesty, Isaac pounding Scott into the mattress repeatedly, the smaller of the two underneath him practically purring and swearing and pleading for more. Eventually, Isaac leaned even further over him and linked his hands in each of Scott's. He couldn't really help himself to; he just loved feeling his hand in Scott's.

Scott had leaned up a few times, pressing his lips against Isaac's sloppily. He came, finally, yelling out Isaac's name. Isaac was next, of course, rolling over and staring at Scott, who was currently in the progress of catching his breath. He grabbed his hand again, covering the two of them up with Scott's blanket using his free hand.

"I love you too," Scott finally mumbled out, sleepily and out of breath.

Isaac held onto Scott's hand for the rest of the night.


End file.
